


梦魇 8.

by roy_shark



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_shark/pseuds/roy_shark
Summary: 至此之后，都是互相抗争的对决。





	梦魇 8.

8

奈久里慌张地抓起毯子，去擦拭凯隐胸口的血迹，他拽紧那件睡衣的布料，检查着血迹的来源。没有伤口，什么也没有，这些血到底是从哪来的呢？

“解开绳子，奈久里。”凯隐的声音传进了他的耳朵。

奈久里低下头，看着血液染红自己的手掌，把凯隐身上的那条毯子染成黑色，房间里太黑了，什么也看不清。奈久里摸了摸自己的额头，又确认地触摸着凯隐的胸口：

“太好了。”他恍然大悟：

“不是你在流血，悉达，是我在流血……你看，不是你受伤了。”他把满是鲜血的手掌伸了过去：

“是我在流血，太好了，没关系了。”

看清奈久里额头上的血洞的那一瞬间，凯隐暴怒了起来，他的双手在尼龙绳的摩擦下勒出血痕，眼泪涌出眼眶，滴落在奈久里的手边，胃里的呕吐感和惊恐发作的眩晕同时涌了上来。即便如此，他还是清楚地看到了奈久里倒下去的瞬间——他向后倒去，那个头部被冲击的姿势就好似中弹，又像是滑稽夸张的默剧演出。总之，他倒在那里，之后再也没有醒来。

1月14日，雪天，大雪。

凯隐坐在审讯桌前，他垂着眼睛，神态失落，对面的两个警官耳语了一番，他们问出了这次审讯的最后一个问题：

“你们是什么关系？”

“同事。”

“但你们同居，那个公寓只有一个房间……”

“问完了吗，我有保持沉默的权利。”凯隐打断了他，“已经够了，别再问了。”

由于凯隐的强硬态度，警官们的笔录也就只能做到这里，他们给他准备了个临时牢房。虽然知道他们还没有权力收押自己，凯隐却还是选择了妥协。共事多年的同事没有为难他，在这大雪天里，他们给他弄来了个简单的电暖炉，凯隐躺在坚硬的铁床上，他眯着眼睛，眼睛所见的东西在光照下晃出重影。

凯隐花了很长的时间才睡着，他几乎是在逼迫自己，他做了个梦，梦见奈久里替他点烟，和他说话，接着，他醒了，第二次入睡比第一次更加简单，凯隐低下头，他看见自己正在流汗，公寓里空荡荡的，只能听见水滴落的声音。

凯隐站了起来，他踩上茶几，一脚踢翻了上面插着干枯花朵的花瓶，在最后一片碎片落地之前，拉亚斯特推开了公寓的门，走了进来。

“啊，是谁来了？让我看看……一个杀人犯？”

他靠在墙边，脸上还带着笑意：

“你不是期望我死吗？我已经实现了你的愿望，那么，你又来做什么呢，凯隐？”

“但你还在这。”凯隐回应道，“这算什么？”

“我的肉体已经死了，我花了很多年，才找到的完美无瑕、配得上我的身体，我实现了你的愿望，也拿走了我应得的报酬。”

凯隐磨擦着他的牙齿，但他控制住了自己的愤怒：

“你能不能让死人复生？”

“我可以让人的躯壳复活，在我的操纵下活着。”拉亚斯特比了一个手势，就好像有弹跳着的提线玩偶在他的手心里，“他可以成为你忠诚的玩具。如果你想要变回英雄，也还有很多这样的躯壳可以替你顶罪。”

“那么，”他看着凯隐，“这是你想要吗？”

拉亚斯特走向了他，这一次，他没有像往常一样耐心地等待着凯隐的回答，而是主动地伸出了手，靠近了他。

“张嘴。”他开口命令道。

凯隐冷漠地看着，他接纳了拉亚斯特的吻，拉亚斯特按住了他的肩膀，他吻过他的下巴，又抬起头注视着他的眼睛。他的右手覆上凯隐的脸，用拇指的指甲拨弄着他的睫毛，那双带着仇恨和愤怒的眼睛依然紧盯着他，但他没有反抗，连眼睛都没有眨一下。

凯隐看着他，他抬起手，解开了自己衬衫的第一个扣子，接着，是第二个和第三个，拉亚斯特观赏着这个过程，他用力拽着肩膀上的布料，低下头亲吻了他的颈侧，凯隐配合地向后倒去，贴紧了沙发的靠背，梦境的画面震颤了一下，又很快恢复了正常。

“这很难吗？比逃避更难？”拉亚斯特耳语道，“我从来就不喜欢复杂的东西……”

他的手摩挲着凯隐的背，动作轻柔，但依然只带来尖锐的触感，凯隐的配合让他们看起来就好似恋人一般亲昵。

“一点死亡、两点妥协，三点噩梦，到底什么才能让悉达•凯隐崩溃？”

他的眼睛扫视着凯隐的胸膛，又继续命令道：

“别停下来，凯隐，继续。”

凯隐扔下了自己的衬衫，它向下落去，流向地板，燃起火焰，片刻之间便化作了灰烬。警用皮带扣上的金属随着弹簧的扭动碰撞响动了一下，拉亚斯特用审视的目光观察着他的动作，他注意到他手背上的骨节，还有那些凸起的青筋——它们颤抖着。拉亚斯特握住了他的手，直到那条裤子落地，垂落在他们的脚边。

“袜子？”隔着鞋子，拉亚斯特踩住了他的脚。

凯隐没有回应，他的脸上没有表情，没有屈辱、没有难堪也没有愤怒，他很清楚，那些情绪只会取悦像拉亚斯特这样的家伙，完全的妥协也会。除了快点结束这该死的梦魇，其余的一切都是不重要的。他把拉亚斯特压倒在了沙发上，坐上了他的大腿。拉亚斯特看向他，吹了声有些浮夸的口哨。

“闭嘴。”凯隐俯视着他。

拉亚斯特配合了，他把右手举到头顶，又微微抬起膝盖，一副十分享受的模样。凯隐的手撑住沙发的靠背，隔着薄薄的几层布料，拉亚斯特的阴茎已经顶在了他的屁股上。他给了自己一些时间来缓和心理上的不适，接下来要做什么？也许需要润滑，凯隐垂下眼睛，他的手指微微用力，掌心中润滑液瓶子里的透明液体流上了拉亚斯特的腹部，染湿了他的裤子，从布料的间隙中划过。

“你在试着战胜恐惧，真是可爱。”拉亚斯特蘸了一点，抹上他的嘴唇，看着它在灯光下波光粼粼，“但有一件事我没有搞懂，现在的你想要什么，凯隐？难道你真的准备复活一具尸体，就为了消除你那可怜的负罪感吗？”

“奈久里是咎由自取，我不会为他的愚蠢买单。”

“那你想要什么？”

“你能给我什么？”

“权力？力量？金钱？只需要给我一些时间，我什么都能给你。”

“那我要全部，我还要你死。”

不知道这个笑话好笑在哪里，但拉亚斯特确实咧开了嘴角，恍惚间，凯隐看见了他尖锐的牙齿。

“……至少你够坦诚。我们可以慢慢来。”拉亚斯特按住了他的背，他直起腰，去亲吻凯隐的嘴唇，“现在，抬起你的屁股，凯隐。”

凯隐同他接吻，他粗暴地咬上了他的嘴唇，直至它鲜血淋漓，润滑液和着血流过他的下巴。真是奇怪，拉亚斯特的血尝起来居然和自己的血也没有什么两样，这种杀人的怪物到底为什么还套着人类的躯壳？凯隐掐断了脑子里那些尸体的图像，拉亚斯特正在试着把他的手指挤进他的肠道，滑溜溜的润滑液让他不断地向下滑，他不得不单脚踩着地板，又依靠着拉亚斯特的左手支撑。插入的过程比想象中还要难上许多，凯隐感觉到一股寒意流上了脊背，血液涌上头脑，让全身的肌肉都变得僵硬，与这些强烈的感觉相比，痛觉反而变得十分陌生。凯隐艰难地挺直了脊背，一根断肢出现在了他的脚边，而后是一个头颅。拉亚斯特吐出一口喘息，他舔过他的脖子，没什么感情地夸赞道：

“了不起。”

凯隐没有动，比预想中更夸张的愤怒和耻辱感席卷了他，不知为何，他居然也感觉到了一丝兴奋，汗水划过他的额头，又滴落在地板上，热度是真实的，来源于他睡着前放着的那个电暖炉，这温度让他清醒了许多，拉亚斯特撑着他，舔了舔嘴唇：

“我现在怀疑是我在做梦。”拉亚斯特开口道：“真让人意外……这就是你面对恐惧的方法？”

“你不是就想要这个吗？”凯隐也舔了舔自己的上嘴唇。

他咬破的明明是拉亚斯特的嘴唇，嘴唇上隐隐作痛的却是自己。他的阴茎因为被插入而勃起，但对他来说这明明是一场施虐。就在此刻，凯隐意识到了大脑中那股兴奋是来自哪里——他感知到的是拉亚斯特的情绪，这个家伙正在为此感觉到快乐，这股性冲动也来源于他。

“在我还年轻的时候，我曾听到过一个故事，一个可怜人无意中进入了他人的梦，在梦境中被杀死了，便再也无法离开他的梦境。”拉亚斯特紧贴着他，皮肤相贴的部分一片滚烫。

“是吗？可怜、人？”凯隐艰难地重复了这个词，他咬重了自己说出来的每一个字。

“你一直在独自调查我，得到什么结果了吗？”

“你不是能窥探我？那你应该很清楚。”

“一直在窥探你的家伙可不是我，他已经死了——啊。你适应了吗？我要开始操你了。”

没有任何反应的时间，凯隐听见自己的左脸“咚”的一声被按上茶几，血大概流出来了，像是被什么锐器滑破的感觉，拉亚斯特按住了他的下巴——一个巧妙的位置，既不会被咬到，又正好能粗暴地把他的脑袋按住。理想的强奸，凯隐想起他在取证某些强奸案时设想过的那些画面，那些受害者很容易就被剥夺自尊，此后的人生一蹶不振。但他不行，悉达•凯隐不行，他完全不会、也不能被这一点耻辱给打败。

“都是因为你一直逃避，你那可怜的小同事才会因此送命。”

拉亚斯特抓起了他前额的头发：

“你就没有一点愧疚吗？”

“愧疚？”凯隐的眼皮颤抖着，“你杀人时会有愧疚吗？”

“没有，所以这更能证明我们是天生一对。”拉亚斯特伸出舌头，舔过他的下巴，“口水咽下去吧，不然又要流出来了。这可不像是人民英雄的做派。”

这一切已经不受控制了。天花板灰蒙蒙的，那儿什么也没有，但应该要有东西，要有一个跳动着的什么，拉亚斯特也注意到了，他停下动作，遮住了凯隐的视线，手指停在了他的左眼上：

“你在看什么？”

他抬起头，看向虚无的天花板，头顶是毫无构造的空间，但本不该如此，凯隐的记忆里应该是有这部分的，除非他刻意将它们去除，借以提醒自己是身处梦境。意识到凯隐想做的事后，拉亚斯特的手指用力了，他的指甲深陷进凯隐的左眼，眼球破裂时发出“噗叽”的空气挤压声，凯隐依然紧盯着天花板，一颗跳动的弹球出现时，他从梦魇中惊醒了过来。血从他的指尖滑落，他的右眼传来了一阵的剧痛，在耳边巨大的轰鸣声中，有人打开了牢房的门，他们惊恐地看向了他的脸：

“你……你还好吗？！发生什么了？”

“医院……”凯隐捂住了自己的眼睛，“找个医生来！”

他站了起来，踉跄着靠在了墙边，在一片吵闹中，轻声的自言自语显得格外微弱：

“给我……等着吧。”

—tbc—


End file.
